Currency Bond
by Haruko pcybb
Summary: Tiada apa yang paling berharga di dunia ini selain dari kebahagiaan, tiada apa yang paling memilukan selain dari kesedihan dan Byun Baekhyun merasakan keduanya. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya tejadi pada Park Chanyeol? - Summary Gagal-


My Eyes

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Main Cast: Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Category: Boys

Genre: Angst, Sad, Mystery

Leght: OneShot

Rate: T

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Hujan turun deras malam itu. Menumpahkan tetes-

tetes basahnya pada hampir seluruh penjuru kota

Seoul. Angin kencang tak lupa mengikutinya kala

hujan datang. Membasahi seluruh makhluk bumi

didalamnya. Jalan yang dilalui orang-orang untuk

berlalu lalang kini mulai menggenang, membentuk

danau kecil disekitarnya. Mengalir jatuh dan

menambah volume air sungai tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki berusia 22 tahun berdiri dengan

tegapnya diatas sebuah jembatan. Jembatan

penyebrangan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai han

yang airnya mengalir deras. Cuaca dan hujan yang

turun membuat sungai itu terlihat menyeramkan.

Terlihat tidak tenang seperti biasanya. Pakaian

laki-laki itu kini sudah basah. Pandangannya kosong.

Kepalanya menunduk, memandang air dihadapannya.

Tubuhnya gemetar akibat hujan dan angin yang

menerpanya. Kakinya perlahan terangkat. Memajukan

satu langkahnya kedepan. Kemudian terangkat lagi,

satu langkah lagi dan kemudian-

"Astaga, apa yang akan kau lakukan noona"

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang ramping nya dari belakang untuk menahannya.

"Hey, Noona apa kau mau bunuh diri?" suara itu-

"S-Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Siapa aku? Entahlah aku lupa nama ku? yang ku ingat semua orang memanggilku Chan- mm entahlah aku lupa " Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. -Chanyeolku kah

"Kau baik-baik saja noona? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang"

"Hiks. Hiks"

"Noona, astaga kenapa malah menangis?"

"Hiks. Hiks" dan suara tangisan itu malah semakin kencang.

"Noona ayolah, apa kau mau menginap dirumahku dulu? Rumahku dekat sini"

"Ayolah, kalau kita disini terus nanti bisa sakit" lanjutnya.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

"Noona, ini pakai bajuku dulu"

Chanyeol menyerahkan bajunnya dengan ukuran terkecil ditangan baekhyun.

Satu kenyataan yang baru Chanyeol ketahui, seseorang yang dipanggilnya noona itu ternyata tidak bisa melihat, buta.

Pantas saja dari tadi Chanyeol berbicara hanya tatapan kosong yang ia dapatkan.

"Setelah kau mandi kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku noona"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Kamar mandinya ada diujung,"

"Mm" ish, apa noona ini juga bisu. Huhh

"Kau bisa mandi sendiri kan noona? Apa perlu bantuanku?" Tanya chanyeol tanpa beban.

"Dasar pervert!"

Akhirnya dia bicara-

"Hehe, kau bisakah tanpa bantuanku? Kau bisa kan cara melepas bajumu" kali ini ia bermaksud menggoda

"Kau fikir aku bodoh!" Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ya, noona aku bercanda"

"Dia fikir aku perempuan!, huhh menyebalkan" gerutunya sesampainya dikamar mandi.

Chanyeol menunggu baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memasakkan sup hangat untuknya dan tamunya.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, muncullah seseorang berparas cantik dengan kemeja putih kebesarannya. Dan lihat bawahnyadi yang tak memakai kain yang bernamakan celana. Dan kini ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dan itu seperti gerakan slowmotion dimata Chanyeol.

"Huhh kau sengaja memberikan baju seperti ini kan? Dasar pervert"

Chanyeol gelagapan dibuatnya

"B-Bukan seperti itu , aku hanya meniru seperti yang ada didrama-drama itu" Chanyeol tertawa garing.

Sadar dengan keadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk duduk diruang makannya.

"Aku membuatkanmu sup noona"

"Berhenti memanggilku noona, Aku ini namja!"

"B-Benarkah? Kau cantik noon- emm malksudku. Huh"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, umurku 22 tahun"

"Benarkah? Kita seumuran. Namaku Park Chanyeol" -Park Chanyeol ku kah? Tidak baekhyun, banyak didunia ini yang memiliki nama park Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah ingat namamu? Aneh sekali"

"Ehmm.. Ya"

"Baek, boleh aku tau tanggal lahirmu?"

"6 april, wae?"

"Tidak, hanya tanya saja. Ternyata kau lebih tua dariku. Aku 27 november"

"Aku tidak tanya"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol tengah menulis dibuku note nya, ia hanya takut-

 _BYUN BAEKHYUN_

 _Lahir 6 april_

 _Namja cantik yang aku tolong -yang mungkin aku sukai-_

-takut akan melupakannya.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun untuk melihat drama romansa yang disukainya. Baekhyun sempat menolaknya, selain ia tak dapat melihat ia juga membenci drama romansa, itu mengingatkan pada kekasihnya yang meninggal bak drama drama. Hidup seolah mempermainkannya bukan?ini lah salah satu yang membuatnya kacau dan hampir menghilangkan nyawanya jika seorang Park Chanyeol tidak menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"-hyun. Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukan.

"Astaga, kau menangis?"

Ia menangis tanpa suara, entah mengapa liquid bening itu benar-benar berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya.

"Baekki" panggilan itu-

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. dari pertama melihat ia sudah tidak merasa asing dengan baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan gemuruh didadanya saat berdekatan seperti ini.

"Baekki, ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi. Aku akan menjagamu" ia mengusap surai madu baekhyun kemudian turun untuk menghapus lelehan liquid dipipi halusnya.

Chanyeol mengecup singkat surai madu baekhyun, kemudian dengan perlahan ia melepaskan dekapannya.

"Percayalah padaku, Baekki" -panggilan Chanyeolnya dulu

Entah apa yang membuat mereka saling mempercayai, padahal mereka baru saja saling bertemu dan mengenal. Tetapi perasaan tidak asing itu kembali hinggap didiri mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, yeol"

"Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih, aku sangat mencintainya-"

DEG

Chanyeol berusaha menetralkan kembali wajahnya yang sempat menegang.

"Dia juga sama sepertiku, kami saling mencintai. Bahkan kami hampir menikah"

"M-Menikah?"

"Ya, tetapi banyak sekali rintangan yang kami hadapi, karena kami berbeda- ya berbeda. Aku dan dia sama-sama pria. Aku tau setelah ini kau merasa jijik dengan ku atau-"

"Tidak baek, lanjutkan ceritamu" chanyeol menyela

"Baiklah, kami berencana memberi tau rencana pernikahan kami pada orang tua kami dan kau tau reaksi mereka, mereka menentang hubungan ini, ayahnya yang memang pengusaha tersukses di Korea tidak mau anaknya menjadi 'Gay' bersamaku yang hanya orang biasa bahkan ayahku sudah meninggal-"

Tes tes

"Apapun dilakukan Tuan park untuk memisahkan kami, hingga saat itu Chanyeol-"

"M-Maksudmu? Chan-?

"Ya namanya sepertimu, Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terisak, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

"Chanyeol berhasil kabur dari pengawasan tuan park dan membawaku pergi, Aku sangat cemas kala itu. Ia sangat kacau dan mengemudikan mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan. Hingga aku tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. Kami kecelakaan. Mobil yang kami tumpangi tergelincir disungai. Aku selamat, tapi kedua mataku sudah tak berfungsi. Hikss.."

"Cukup baek kalau kau sudah tak sanggup" Chanyeol membawa baekhyun kedekapannya, entah cerita itu sungguh tak asing baginya.

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak selamat. Hiks hiks.. jasadnya bahkan tak ditemukan, ini semua salahku hiks.. hiks"

"Baekki"

"Ayahnya marah besar, hingga berusaha agar membuat keluarga ku hancur, saat itu aku masih terlarut dengan perasaanku hingga tak sadar jika ibuku dalam bahaya hikss. Ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan tabrak lari. Hiks hiks"

"Ya tuhan" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada seseorang yang harus dilindunginya mulai saat ini.

"Dan hiks selama 4 tahun ini aku hidup sebatang kara, bahkan posisiku tidak lebih dari sampah. Aku sudah tidak tahan saat itu, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengahiri hidupku seperti yang kau lihat hiks hiks"

Chanyeol menatap kedua manik yang banjir air mata. _'Mengapa aku tidak asing dengan semua ceritamu baek'_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke

wajah Baekhyun, mereka berdua memejamkan mata

dan akhirnya benda kenyal itu bertemu untuk yang

pertama kali, Chanyeol yang memulai ciuman itu,

jantung keduanya berdegup sangat kencang dan di

luar dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu

dengan lembut walaupun Chanyeol masih merasakan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi baekhyun.

Chanyeol

menyudahi ciuman itu dan ia menatap mata sayu

Baekhyun yang memancarkan banyak kepedihan dan

rona merah di pipi pria manis itu.

"ah maaf" Chanyeol tiba-tiba gugup .

"Jangan pernah mencoba mengahiri hidupmu lagi, kau janji?" Chanyeol berujar

baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lemah dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tau, berbeda itu tidak buruk, kau hanya perlu menjadi

dirimu sendiri" Chanyeol mengusak surai madu baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun, ia membeku. Kata-kata itu adalah kata penyemangat yang biasa di ucapkan Park Chanyeolnya dulu.

"Mm baek"

"Huh. Wae?"

"Aku menyarankan kau tidak memanggilku dengan namaku. Mm maksudku itu kau akan selalu terbayang olehnya terus"

"Tapi itu kan namamu"

"Kau bisa memanggil namaku sitampan. Hmm bagaimana?"

"Huh, kau narsis" baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya mau tidak mau Chanyeol ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Chanchan? Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk. "

"Chanchan, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam sebelas, huh sudah malam. Kau mengantuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah kajja kau tidur bersamaku"

"A-Apa?"

"Wae? Kamar disini hanya satu"

Tak ingin lama-lama bakhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

TEBECEH

Duhh gaje bangett, nih pertama kali aku update ff di ffn loh tolong reviewnya ya readers nim.

Review riview plis


End file.
